The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium, and a service providing system, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, recording medium, and service providing system which can be safely used even if, for example, a user loses a portable user terminal.
There are service providing systems where a user operates a portable terminal to communicate with a server connected to a specific network, so as to be provided with particular services from the server.
Normally, personal information, such as user IDs, necessary for using the service providing system, and passwords for user verification are stored in the portable terminal. However, this can be a problem, since if the user loses the portable terminal, for example, the personal information stored therein may be used by unauthorized persons with criminal intent.
Also, when exchanging personal information, there are situations where encryption is performed at the portable terminal in order to prevent the information from being disclosed. However, the functions of normal portable terminals do not allow for sophisticated encryption, thereby enabling personal information to be more easily deciphered and disclosed.
Further, while cellular telephones can be used as portable terminals, usage of cellular telephones is restricted depending on the location (e.g., considering possibly interruption of delicate medical equipment, such as pacemakers). Thus, usage of the system is limited.